Goodbye, My Almost Lover
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Sakura was heart broken when Sasuke choose another woman. That was until a certain blonde cheered her up.  Oneshot songfic


**Goodbye, My Almost Lover**

_**Your fingertips across my skin. The palm trees swaying in the wind. Images.**_

Sakura sat starting out her livingroom window. A look of sadness was spread across her face. She felt awful. Horrible. The stange feeling of emptiness was everywhere. It was everywhere in her apartment. He was everywhere in the apartment.

_Sasuke..._

He was all she could think about. He had returned to Konoha about a year ago. The relationship between team seven had been very strain since the Uchiha had returned. Naruto had tried to be friendly with the two, but slowly shyed away leaving the two alone.

_**The sweetest sadness in your eyes. Clever Trick. Well Id never want to see you unhappy. i thought you'd want the same for me. **_

It wasn't long until Sasuke and Sakura had started to become very good friends. and not long after that, the two had become much closer. It was never really said out loud but the two had become a kind of lover.

Naruto was heart broken when he found out. He had heard through the grapevine what was going on. That was when he had first started refusing to talk to the two. But Sasuke told her that it was okay. They had each other. That was all they needed.

That was than. This is now.

_**Goodbye my almost lover. Goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be? **_

Yesterday was when it had happened. A sob escaped Sakura's lips. Yesterday was the first day of the cherry blossom festival. This had been weird between her and Sasuke the week before. Sakura had assumed that he was going to propose. She was right about that.

Sasuke had stopped coming to dinner. And when he would show up, he never stayed long. Just long enoigh to leave again. He went from spending every waking and sleeping moment with her to less than an hour a day.

Sakura had thought it was a strange way of showing his love, but Sasuke had always been strange when it came to showing his emotions so she thought nothing of it. She had even gone to the kimono shop with Hinata to get new kimonos for the festival.

_**So long my luckless romance. My back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do.**_

That beautiful kimono now sat on her livingroom floor. The rain from yesterday stained the beautiful white material. Dirt rubbed into the many layers. Her make up still ran down her face.

_Well... yesterday wasnt a complete waste..._

The pink haired woman smiled slightly. She couldn't be all sad. Hinata-chan got proposed to by Shino. Her best friend was so excited. Sakura's heart felt a little lighter.

_and Naruto..._

Tsunade had named Naruto the next Hokage. Sakura didnt think she had smiled and clapped so much in her life. She was so happy to see her blonde haired friend achieve his dream.

_**We walked along a crowded street. You took my hand and danced with me. Images.**_

Sakura stood up. She didnt want to think right now. She grabbed her white coat that was on her bed. Slipping it on she walked to her door side stepping the kimono. Walking out the door Sakura finished fitting her foot in her shoe.

She quickly walked into town. Only a few months ago she remembered at the winter festival how her and Sasuke had danced the night away. She swallowed hard. Trying to to fight down the tears she turned into a random store.

"Did you hear!"

"I know. Konoha will be filled with Uchiha's again." Sakura's face darkened and left the building.

_**And when you left you kissed my lips. You told me you would never ever forget these images. **_

Yamanaka Ino... would soon be Uchiha Ino. It hurt. Sakura's heart was shattered yesterday. Yesterday... after Naruto was announced Hokage he called Sasuke up and made a huge speech.

Sasuke stood there stiff as a board. He looked down at the crowd. Sakura smiled when his eyes landed on her. He quickly averted his eyes. _"I have an announcement to make."_

_**Well Id never want to see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same for me. **_

The crowd stood quite everyone watched. Anticipation hung across the crowd. Naruto held a large smile on his face. _"I've fallen in love with the most beautiful woman in Konoha. She never gave up on me." _

Sakura smiled. Butterflies fluttered all around in her stomach. _"She in the most beautiful flower in all of Konoha... and I would be the luckiest man in the world if you," _

_**Goodbye my almost lover. Goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be? **_

Sakura stopped in front of the memorial stone. She looked it over. She was so over whelmed with all the emotions that raged through her body. So many of her friends names where on this stone.

So many where lost in the last battle. "Hi, Kakashi-sensei. Im sorry I didnt come see you yesterday. I was being myselfish self again." a tear ran down her face.

_**So long my my luckless romance my back is turned on you. Should've know you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do. **_

"Naruto!" said Hokage was passed out on the paperwork that lined the desk he sat at.

"What the ramens gone!" He yelled sitting up. "Oh Hinata-chan its just you."

Said Huyga glared down at the blonde. "Um... Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun! You idiot!"

_**I cannot go to the ocean. I cannot drive the streets at night. I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind.**_

_"Yamanaka Ino would marry me." _ Sakura stood shocked as she watched the blonde haired woman run up the stairs and into the Uchiha's arms.

Sakura watched horror written across her face. At that moment the first wave of thunder roared through the sky and the heavens began crying.

_**So you're gone and I'm haunted and I bet you are just fine. **_

Naruto ran out of his office and down the stairs kf the Hokage tower. Every waved to him as he ran through the streets searching for the bubblegum hair he longed to see.

Hinata's words had hit him hard. _"You idiot! When Sakura-chan told you she loved you years ago she ment it! And you, you crushed her heart just like that damn Uchiha! And she had to choose second best beause your such an idiot!"_

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Naruto turned to see Ino and Sasuke walking hand in hand. He almost wanted to punch the man.

"Hey! Have either of you guys seen Sakura-chan?"

"Why would I care where she is dobe."

"You really are a Teme." Naruto said, clenching his fist he quickly turned and went another way.

_**Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life...**_

Sakura sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh Kakashi-sensei if you could see me now you would be so ashamed of me! Im an awful teammate." She sobbed more barely being able to breathe.

"And Naruto-kun. Hes Hokage now. Oh Kakashi-sensei you would be proud of him. He's th only true ninja amoung u-"

"Sakura-chan... don't talk so silly." Sakura's eyes where wide, she was welcomed by the smell of wood and a slight hint of miso ramen.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura's tears still fell.

"I think Kakashi-sensei would be disappointed that I let you cry for so long. I'm sorry Sakura-chan can you forgive me?" Naruto asked, moving the woman to face me, he whipped her tears away.

Sakura sobbed. "Im so sorry Naruto-kun. I treated you awful."

"and I did the same. So." He smiled a fox grin. "now we're even." She smiled.

"Okay... Naru-kun."

"oh and Sakura-chan I hope I didnt ruin this for me. But... uh... I love you too." He captured her lips.

A/N

Just something fun :) Hope you liked.


End file.
